


Kniha Draků

by Torinka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dragon AU, How to train dragon au, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torinka/pseuds/Torinka
Summary: Keith zapomene Lancovu knihu o dracích v jídelně, a když si na to vzpomene u Lance doma tak je večer, a tak tam běží a tam potká Děsivce obludného uvnitř té jídelny, a Keith se tam snaží dostat.A když je Keith uvnitř a natahuje se pro knížku, tak tam vtrhne Lance a ten drak to uslyší, Keith veme knihu a veme Lance za ruku a utíká s nim k vodě.A za nima běží ten drak a pak když sou v koncích oběví se tam Thunderdrum který ho poznal Lance už před tim a zachrání je, a děsivec se ztratí z dohledu s opařeným okem a bokem.A od toho večera začalo jejich dobrodružství mezi drakama.





	Kniha Draků

Kapitola první: Setkání "Keithe řekni kdy budeš mít toho draka, a jakýho vůbec budeš mít"?Keith si dal nohu přes nohu a frajeřil se. "No to nejlepšího který existuje, přece Děsivce obludného"!Všichni žasli a obdivovali Keitha ještě víc".Lance je jen tak pozoroval z lavičky u oběda.A pak si otevřel knížku a začal číst o dracích, pak k němu přišel Keith se svojí bandou. "Co to čteš"?Zeptal se ho Keith. "Jenom takovou krátkou knížku o druzích draků a co umí a co ne a krátký povídky jsou u každého z nich".Lance úplně zářil protože ho hrozně zajímaly draci a jaký by mohli být na dotek. "Ta knížka vypadá zajímavě, kde sis jí koupil"?Lance na Keitha hloupě koukal a odpověděl. "Ehm v knihovně,jsem si jí jenom vypůjčil"?Keith se práskl přez obličej. "Ale v jaký části"?Lance pokrčil rameny. "Já sem jí našel někde na začátku pod hromadou knih".Lance mu pak podstrčil knižku pod nos a řekl mu at si jí půjčí. "Ale vždyt ty miluješ draky, a ještě jsi tu knížku nedočetl".Lance se usmál. "To nevadí kamarádovi to půjčím".Keith se trošičku začervenal a usmál. "Děkuju". "Kdy jí chceš vrátit"?Lance mávl rukou. "Až jí dočteš".Pak si šel Lance nalít pití, a uviděl Hunka, Pidge a Shira, a mávl na ně.Oni mu taky mávly na zpět a pak si šel zase zpátky sednout ke Keithovi. "No Keithe my už musíme jít, takže zítra na zkoušce"?Keith kývnul a zamával jim. "Hej Keithe nechceš taky něco přiníst"? "Ne, ale děkuju".Usmál se Keith na Lance.Pak zničeho nic udeřil blesk a Keith se leknul a vyhodil knížku do vzduchu, ale Lance jí chytil a málem spadnul na Keitha. "Mm promin".Lance se přihlouple díval na Keitha, a pak mu podal knížku. "To je v pořádku, já se omlouvám že jsem na tebe málem spadnul".Ale pak uslyšeli někoho jak nadává Pidge za to že je malá. "A co ty holčičko, nechceš radši poníka než draka, vždyt ty by ses na něm ani neudržela"!A pak se tomu začala smát celá hospoda až na Keitha, Lance, Hunka, a Shira.Lance a Keith se naštvali a vlítli tam. "Co pak Pidge, tyhle ti dělají problémy.."Začali vypadat opravdu děsivě ale Pidge je za tu chvíly všechny dala do bezvědomý a oprášila si ruce. "Ne už je to v pořádku ale děkuju".Usmála se na ně. "No co kdybychom už šli co Lanci"?Lance kývnul a zamávaly ostatním. Keith chtěl vyndat něco z kapsy ale omylem zakopnul o kámen.A spadnul do kaluže bláta. "Keithe si v pohodě"?Keith se zasmál a strhnul ho taky do bláta aby oba byli špinavý. "Bláto bitva"!Vykřikl Keith a pocákal ho bahnem. "Co co se mi to opovažuješ dělat s mojí pokožkou"?! "Za to zaplatíš"!Lance mu vrátil úder. "He he aspon nemusíš chodit kupovat drahý věci když tady to máš zadarmo".Keith a Lance se začali hlasitě smát, a všichni se jim vyhýbali. "No myslím že už jsme dost špinavý, radši si to půjdem domů umejt, než to zaschne".Lance souhlasil a rozešli se. "Zítra na zkoušce jo"?Vykřikl Lance. "Jop".Řekl Keith. Když Lance přišel domů tak na něj čekala teplá večeře a teplá postel vystlaná slámou a ovčí vlnou.Lance si sundal všechno oblečení co měl na sobě a dal ho do umyvadla, a pak si dal teplou sprchu za vodopádem. "A ty už seš doma"?Zeptala se ho jeho matka. "Ano".Usmál se Lance a sednul si ke stolu prostřeným králičí kůží. "Dnes je k večeři kozí sýr a pečená ryba, ale potřebuju aby si šel je dolů k moři nachytat, já je pak jenom vykuchám a upeču".Lance souhlasil hodil na sebe oblečení a šel nachytat ryby. "Hele támhle je velká ryba"!Zařvali nějací děti a z vody se vynořil Thunderdrum.Lance se vystrašil protože to byl první drak který je tak blízko něj. "Utečte děti"!Děti vyděšeně utíkaly pryč do vesnice, a Lance měl v ruce kopí, ale nic mu nechtěl udělat. "Wow, ty si ale pěkný drak".Žasl Lance nad nim, ale Thunderdrum se k němu přyblížil a fouknul na něj a odletěl, jako by to bylo pro Lance znamení. "pro ted tě nechám být".Lance byl překvapen a jak Thunderdrum odletěl tak se všechny vlny zvedly a vystřelil 5 ryb.Lance je všechny hodil do košíku a šel. "Děkuji Thunderdrume".Pak Lance rychle běžel domů, ale nešly mu otevřít dveře tak to zkusil zadnímy a ty taky nešli, a pak tam uviděl jeho matku a dědu a babičku a dokonce i Keitha. "Keithe, mami, babi dědo, co se to děje"?Lance byl velmi překvapený. "No abys měl zítra štěstí".Usmál se Keith na Lance a zakroutil krkem. Lance pak všechny objal, a začalo se oslavovat rybami a kozím sýrem.Lance a Keith si sedli na plot a pily mléko.Keith vytáhnul něco z kapsy. "Na tady máš Lanci něco".Keith mu to dal, ale Lance nevěděl co to je. "Co to je"? "Uvidíš až se koukneš".Lance to začal vyndavat z ubrousku. "Sušený maso"?Lance se na to koukal prapodivně. "No abys zítra měl nějakou sílu ne"? "A hlavně nesmíš být vyžle"!Začal Keith vyhrožovat Lancovi, a Lance se urazil. "Hlavně ty něco říkej ty seš samá kost a žádný sval"!Keith si odhrnul tričko a mačkal si svaly na rukách. "Ty si myslíš že tenhle matroš není skvělí?" "Vždyt je to tak Skleslý tak hubený a tak malý".Keith měl trauma. "Ale no tak Keithe to ještě budeš mít".Lance poplácal Keitha po zádech, a Keithovi vlasy byli všude na jeho obličeji. "Měl by si nosit culík, počkej hned ti dám provázek".Lance si vzal malou dýku a odřízl kus látky na svém oblečení a vytvaroval ho do gumičky.Pak dával pomalu Keithovi vlasy pryč z obličeje a udělal mu z toho culík. "No a nevidíš ted líp"?Stoupnul si před něj Lance a usmál se na něj.Keith se smál. "Jo, ted už je to lepší a hlavně vidím konečně tvojí ostrou bradu".Lance se naštval a začal ho trhat za vlasy. "Au au vytrháš mi moje vlasy"!Křičel Keith na Lance.A Lance toho nechal a pak dal Lance jeho obě ruce na Keithův obličej a Keith vypadal jako dvou letý mimino co si hraje s obličejem. "Doufám Keithe že zítra uspějěš".Usmál se Lance a Keith jen tak hloupě koukal na Lance.Pak zničeho nic se na obloze oběvil blesk a začalo pršet. "Nepůjdem dovnitř alespon nezmokneš"?Keith kývnul a dali si závod k domu kdo tam bude první. "Vyhrál sem"! "Ne já"!A pak se začali dohadovat. "No tak nechte toho byli jste tu oba stějně, a nechcete si dát pečenou rybu na rajčatech"?Keith a Lance se zděsili a podívali se na sebe. "Co to k čertu ségra je"?!Vykřikl Lance a přihlouple se tvářil "Nový recept asi né"?!Vykřikla na něj jeho sestra a dala mu facku. "Tý jo Lanci tvoje starší ségra je fakt drsná, ale rozhodně ne sexy"!Lancova sestra to uslyšela a dala mu taky facku. "To máte za to"!A naštvaně si odešla pryč od nich dvou.Keith a Lance běželi hned do Lancova pokoje a šli si popovídat. "Hej Lanci jak vám to v rodině klape"?Keith seděl a měl hlavu na kolenech a díval se u toho smutně na Lance. "Normálně, jednou mi ségra vlepí facku pak ránu do břicha a to pořád dokola".A Lance se začal smát. "Takhle sem to nemyslel myslel sem jaký to je mít rodinu".Lance se smutně podíval na Keitha a šel si k němu sednout na postel ustlanou ovčí kůží. "Keithe ty máš rodinu".Snažil se Lance Keitha rozveselit. "Nemám Lanci a vůbec nevim kdo to je a kde je".A Keith začal brečet.Lance ho zneváháni ho objal a rozbrečel se taky. "Keithe prosím nebreč, ty rodinu máš nás".Keith ho taky objal. "Prosím už nikdy kvůli tomuhle nebreč, chce se mi taky brečet".Keith přestal a objal pevně Lance. "Jídlo je hotový"!Zařvala na ně Lancova sestra. "Já nám to sem donesu, počkej tu chvíli".Keith čekal a prohlížel si Lancův pokoj a prohlížel si jeho knihovnu a tam chyběla jedna knížka, a pak mu projelo v hlavě že jí nechal v jídelně.Keith rychle seběhnul dolů a utíkal z Lancova domu. "Keithe"!Zařval Lance a rozběhnul se za nim, ale Keith byl hodně daleko. "Uf myslim že potomhle budu muset sníst celej plech jídla".Říkal si Lance a držel si žaludek, a pak se rozběhnul dál. "Doufám že tu pořád je".Keith běžel ke dveřím jídelny ale slyšel tam nějakej hluk, bál se jestli to neni drak, a tak trochu pootevřel dveře a tam byl děsivec obludný. "Ksakru ta kniha je hned za nim"Keith se snažil projít kolem něj.Keith se plazil potichu po zemi a ruku už natahoval ke knížce, ale Lance tam vběhnul a zařval na Keitha. "To si ze mě d děl.."!Lance to nemohl ani vyslovit a byl vystrašený k smrti když viděl před sebou děsivce obludnýho.Keith drapnul tu knihu a vzal Lance za ruku a zdrhnul s ním k vodě protože tam má nevýhodu. "Keithe si blázen proč si tam běžel"!Keith neposlouchal a běžel jak nejrychleji mohl.Děsivec obludný zařval a hned běžel za nima a u toho chrlil ohen. "To snad ne"!!Lancova matka uviděla Lance a Keitha draka který je pronásleduje a vzala si velmi velký nůž a běžela je zachránit. "Vypadni od mého syna ty nestvůro"!!!Křičela jeho matka s nožem v ruce a vůbec se nebála že se jí něco stane a prostě běžela skrz strach. "Lanci uteč"!Ale pak ji zastavil jeden soused a ona se pořád snažila se vyvlíknout z jeho ruky. "Pustmě prosím mám tam syna"!Soused jí snažil odvíst domů, ale ona se pořád vzpýrala a kroutila. "Nemůžeš tam jít co pak nevidíš co se děje pod vodou za bubliny a za světlo"?!Matka se zastavila a koukala na světlo které zářilo hluboko v hlubině moře. "Lanci stůj"!Zařval Keith.Pak se z vody vynořil Thunderdrum, a všude byla voda a pak vyplivnul vařící vodu na děsivce a u toho ho zažehl velmi suchou vodou něco jako ohen ale ne ohen.A pak bránil Lance a Keitha a řval.Pak znova vyplivnul vařící vodu a opařil Děsivcovi oko a Děsivec se ztratil z dohledu ale ještě před tím na něj vyplivl hořlivou kouli která zažehla jeho bok.Lance ihned běžel ke Thunderdrumovi do vody.A pohladil ho na hlavě. "Děkuju Thunderdrume".A Thunderdrum vyfouknul vodu a zmizel pod hladinou moře.


End file.
